Pyrrhon
"Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!" - Pyrrhon Pyrrhon '(ラーズ ra-zu) is the self-proclaimed Sun God, an eccentric character who sees himself as a champion of justice, with characteristics similar to superheroes. Pyrrhon is one of the few deities not involved in the conflict among Palutena, Viridi, and Hades prior to the Aurum invasion because he is not highly regarded among gods. Kid Icarus: Uprising When the Aurum invade their world, Pyrrhon holds off the first invasion fleet while Pit manages to take out the Aurum Core. After saving the unconscious Pit, Pyrrhon focuses his attention on the reinforcement fleet before attempting to help the angel eliminate the Aurum Generator by blasting it with fire, which actually backfires. After overseeing the fleet's resulting destruction, Pyrrhon sees nothing to get in the way of reaching the Aurum Brain. As the storyline progressed, Pyrrhon exhibited a preternatural knowledge of the Aurum. It eventually becomes apparent that Pyrrhon had an ulterior motive in helping Pit: to take the power of the Aurum Brain in order to become a "level infinity epic super god...plus!" and control the Aurum fleet to raise his rank as a deity. However, the Aurum Brain takes control of him instead and uses his powers to fight Pit. After Pit defeats him, Pyrrhon comes to his senses, and sends out a huge pillar of fire that launches the remaining Aurum back into space towards the other side of the galaxy. Idol Description ''The self-proclaimed "Sun God" who is investigating-and entranced by-the wondrous and alien Aurum. Pyrrhon's massive ego seems inversely proportional to his intelligence, making his boasts of divine lineage a bit hard to swallow. Trivia * It's unknown what became of Pyrrhon after the final battle against the Aurum. He is never mentioned or seen again for the rest of the story. * Under the Aurum's control, Pyrrhon says, "01001011010010010100110001001100," which is ASCII binary for "KILL." * Pyrrhon is a fan of "Divinipedia" (a parody of Wikipedia), and it is his main source for information about the Aurum. Upon hearing about it, Pit asks Pyrrhon to send him a link to it, but Pyrrhon refuses as they were busy fighting the Aurum. * Pyrrhon most likey lived through his possesion by The Aurum. Palutena said "With any luck, Pyrrhon will push the Aurum to the other end of the galaxy." This is a hint that the Aurum Brain lost its grip on Pyrrhon. * Pyrrhon has a resemblance to "The Human Torch" from Marvel's Fantastic Four. ** He may also be similar in appearance to Cinder from the SNES title Killer Instinct. ** He bears resemblance to the character with a similar name from the fighting game Darkstalkers. ** In his character artwork, Pyrrhon has his mouth closed, but in is AR-card his mouth is open. * Pyrrhon is one of four major characters in the story (five counting Pit) to not have their own version of a weapon, the others being Hades and Medusa (unless the Medusa Head is counted but it is an item not a weapon) and Dyntos. ** The Burning Palm makes Pit's arm look like Pyrrohn's arm, so that could be his weapon, leaving only Hades, Medusa, and Dyntos. * Pyrrhon is based off of Apollo the Sun God of Greek/Roman mythology. Quotes *''"Pyrrhon senses danger... and now, Pyrrhon sees it!"'' *''"I'M pulling the Aurum strings NOW!"'' *''"01001011010010010100110001001100."'' ** Note: This translates to "KILL" in binary. *"HAHAHA! Is that really all you got!?" *''"What? I can't hear you over all this awesome!"'' * "I will not be controlled!" - '''During the battle against Pyrrhon *''"WE WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED."'' - During the battle against Pyrrhon *''"Go on Pit, do your thing. You know, your shooting thing."'' *"I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God... Plus!" *"Receiving Pain." - When receiving damage from Pit *''HAHAHA! Your Game is SO over! - ''If Pit loses all of the centurions carrying the platform *''"Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!"'' Category:Gods Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Villains Category:Uprising enemies Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Unaffiliated Category:Unaffiliated enemies